


One Taste and You're Hooked

by TheVulgarBookworm



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Earthborn (Mass Effect), Experienced Shepard, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Kaidan Alenko bashing, Mass Effect 1, Part-Asian Commander Shepard, Porn Watching, Scenting, Sex Toy Alenko, Turian Fetish, blowing off steam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVulgarBookworm/pseuds/TheVulgarBookworm
Summary: Commander Shepard has a fetish. Well, a preference really. Fetish is too strong of a word. (It's probably not too strong of a word.)





	One Taste and You're Hooked

**Author's Note:**

> The tags may change as this story progresses. Sorry to all the Kaidan fans. I'm really not nice to him. Consider yourself warned...

_ Everything about him is wrong _ , she thought as he rutted on top of her. She liked him well enough, but he was too soft, too squishy. Compared to other humans, Kaidan’s muscled form was anything but, and he had made plenty of women swoon. She had witnessed it firsthand. Still… he was definitely too squishy.

Shepard closed her eyes and blocked out the sound of his voice, imagining instead a voice that was two-tonal and hands that, while leathery and supple, were far rougher on bare skin. She was tired of imagining but thus far the one whose voice and hands she was currently fantasizing about hadn’t seemed interested, and Kaidan had practically thrown himself at her from the start. Shepard had taken what was offered in lieu of what she truly wanted. 

She had been with plenty of humans but only ever two turians. The first had been on one of her very few smuggling runs for the Tenth Street Reds before going military. Her crew had found themselves in a seedy part of the galaxy and she had found her way into an equally seedy bar. 

Shepard had thought he looked exotic and at the time had no intention of ever leaving the gang. So, why not live a little? She was unlikely to cross paths with many turians in the future considering the deep animosity between their two species and the fact that she was heading back to Earth, a place she had never planned to leave. So she had let him buy her a drink and agreed eagerly when he had placed a three-fingered hand on her thigh and crudely propositioned her. 

She had followed him back to his nearby apartment, idly wondering how often he picked up humans in bars. Once the apartment door closed behind them, Shepard had decided the answer was apparently quite often as the unnamed turian had divested her of her clothing and expertly began touching and kissing her. Turian lips, if they could be called that, weren’t nearly as pliable as a human’s. They were alien, a soft, leathery hide covering hardened bone, but the warm tongue that explored the inside of her mouth was familiar enough. 

Shepard grinned, thinking back to that day. She saw clearly his chipped and scarred plating once he had removed his own clothing: the color of steel dusted with copper. His plates had been solid to the touch but between and beneath them, his hide had felt like well-aged leather. She hadn’t really known what to do and had been content to let the turian guide her. For all the differences between them, there were enough similarities that her clumsy explorations hadn’t been an issue. 

By the time they had made their way to the bed he had needed very little coaxing out of his plates which was strange on its own. His cock had truly been a surprise. Shepard hadn’t really thought about what an alien’s dick might look like and she hadn’t truly been prepared for it. He had been bigger than any human she had been with. The tapered head gave way to an incredibly thick shaft and a line of ridges along the top ran from the base halfway to the tip. Upon closer inspection, the ridges had appeared to be attached soft plating, clearly responsible for bringing him out when necessary. He had pushed her down onto her hands and knees on the bed after very little foreplay but she really hadn’t needed much. The novelty of the encounter had her dripping wet for him and she had been all too eager to get to the main event. One of his rough hands had come to rest at her hip as the other guided his slickened cock to her pussy. She had moaned long and low not even realizing that she could make such a sound as he had slowly entered her. 

He had taken his time, evidently savoring the feeling, and Shepard had begun rocking her hips trying to get him to pick up the pace. He had maintained that steady pace until he was fully seated within her. Then she had felt the hand he had gripped himself with on the back of her neck, sticky with his natural lubricant. After a few experimental thrusts he had begun fucking her full force like a wild animal. At some point he had begun growling like an animal too and she had been sure that his growls combined with her moans and screams would bring the local cops knocking on the door. Then she had remembered where they were, the ass-end of the galaxy, and before long she was clenching around him with a whimpered cry, feeling him come inside her in thick hot spurts. 

He had momentarily collapsed against her and then with a groan, caressed the length of her spine in a strangely tender gesture considering their frenzied coupling and then had disengaged. There had been no words between them as she dressed. There hadn’t needed to be. She had left the apartment and met back up with her crew, sticky with the evidence of what she had just done. They had collected the goods and were on their way back to Earth within an hour. Six months later she had joined up with the Alliance.

She had gone back to her own kind after that first encounter out of convenience rather than choice. There were plenty of willing humans in the Alliance and a marked shortage of alien bedmates. Even though fraternization was against the rules, as long as it was kept quiet and didn’t affect job performance, the Alliance commanders she had served under didn’t really care. She didn’t know if they were all like that or if she had just gotten lucky but suspected it was the latter. Maybe they just knew what it was like to be stationed on some remote base with few sanctioned options. 

It wasn’t until she had made N7 that she had gotten her second taste of turian. She had discreetly hired one from an unbelievably expensive escort service for the weekend as a celebratory gift to herself. She had chosen to go with the escort service after figuring that she had probably gotten lucky with her first encounter. She hadn’t ended up mugged or worse, or with some disease, and had managed to find one that knew what he was doing. When she had contacted the service with her requests, they had assured her that what she wanted would not be a problem and that she would be completely satisfied. Their assurances had sealed the deal. The dashing young turian had arrived at her apartment on Friday evening, had left on Monday morning, and sometime in between, her preferences had been thoroughly cemented.

The reminiscing alone might have gotten her off, but the disconnection between Kaidan’s soft flesh and gentle movements and the primal coupling she craved, had been fantasizing about, proved too much tonight. He finished and rolled off, nuzzling his face in her hair. 

“That was amazing, Commander,” he whispered dreamily. 

Shepard got up and began searching for her clothing. “Yeah, well you should get back to work.” 

He looked confused for a split second before a sheepish grin crept onto his face, “I thought we could spend some time together. You know, get to know each other better.” 

“No,” Shepard stated bluntly tugging her top into place, “I need you to leave now.”

When he began to protest, Shepard placed a hand in the air to stop him. “You knew what this was. I made it very clear from the beginning that this was not a relationship.”

“Why shouldn’t it be? We’re good together,” he protested.

“Because I don’t see myself with you.” She shook her head slightly. “I should have ended this a long time ago. Look, if you want a reassignment, you’ve got it. Nothing in your file. I’ll make something up. But you really need to leave.” 

Shepard busied herself with reports at her desk while Kaidan gathered his things and huffed out the door. 

When she went to bed two hours later, she was still frustrated, so much so that she didn’t even feel like taking care of the problem herself.


End file.
